My New Life
by blind-phoenix
Summary: The war is over. Harry has defeated Lord Voldemort. However, Harry’s friends are no longer around for him to enjoy the victory with. Harry is transported to the 24th century, and directly to the astrometricks lab on Voyager.HarrySeven
1. Prologue

My New Life

A:N

Due to writer's block, I'm having trouble thinking of how to go about my other fics so thought I'd put my mind to something else. This is a Harry Potter Star trek Voyager Crossover. It's set after the final episode.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Star trek series are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary:

The war is over. Harry has defeated Lord Voldemort. However, Harry's friends are no longer around for him to enjoy the victory with. Harry is transported to the 24th century, and directly to the astrometricks lab on Voyager.

Harry/Seven

Prologue

It was three years after the return of Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant. Three years since the short Relationship between Seven of Nine and First Officer Chakotay. Both parties had moved on, and were still the best of friends. Both still shared a coffee in the mess from time to time, and joined in the odd game of poker every now and then with the rest of the crew. Tonight however, one of them was restless. Seven, or Annika Hansen, as she now liked to be called, was monitoring the goings on in the Astrometricks lab when she detected a disturbance in subspace. After contacting Captain Janeway, and Chakotay, she was just about to contact Tuvok when there was a small pop of displaced air and a young man appeared in front of her on the floor. Borg instincts kicking in, she was just about to stun him with her phaser when for reasons she couldn't quite fathom, she looked upon the young man, only to see tears streaming down the youth's handsome face, and dull emerald eyes filled with so much emotion, she could not tare herself away from them. She knelt down beside the man and placed a gentle arm around his shoulders.

"It's all right friend, I will not harm you. Come, I must get you to sick bay, you appear to be damaged. I will assist you." Her tone suggested she would brook no argument; however, it was lost on the boy, for he had passed out from his apparently cathartic experience. Pressing her com badge, she requested a site to site transport directly to sick bay.

Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were about to enter astrometricks when Annika's voice came over their com badges informing them of her change in location. Both of them shared a look, had she hurt herself? Did the subspace disturbance have anything to do with her relocation to sickbay? Little did they know, it had everything to do with it, but not for the reasons that currently occupied their minds. Making their way to the infirmary, they were surprised, and Chakotay was more than amused to see Annika fussing over the youth occupying one of the biobeds.

"Well now, it seems like you've found yourself a keeper there Hansen." Chakotay chuckled as he made his way over to the pare.

"Piss off Chuckles." Annika growled, using the nick name Q dubbed him with years ago. Captain Janeway just raised her eyebrow, knowing that if Annika was anything like her, she couldn't pull an all nighter without an obseenly strong cup of coffee.

"Come on Annika, come tell me about this boy while we have ourselves a strong cup of coffee." Janeway coaxed. Both women headed for the nearest replicator and requested a cup each. Sitting down at a nearby table, the elder brunett took Annika's hand in both hers and gently prodded until she got an explanation as to how their mystery guest came to be here, and the reason for the site to site transport to sickbay.

Meanwhile, in sickbay, Harry was just remembering all the events that lead to his being transported to wherever he now was.

FLASHBACK

"Ssso. Potter. At lassst it'sss jussst the two of usss. No parentsss to sssave you now. No friendsss or mentorsss to die for you either. It'sss jussst usss and our familiarsss. Ssso, what'sss left to do now but finisssh you off ass I had planned all thossse yearsss ago." Voldemort taunted. Almost slipping into Parseltongue.

"It's over tom, I've destroyed all of your horcruxes, save Nagini. I dealt with the loss of my family and friends three years ago when you had them murdered at the burrow. I now have the dubious honor of being your downfall. Prophecy demands it be so." And with that, both wizards launched into a furious volley of all kinds of magics, both light and dark. The battle raged on for hours, neither man willing to surrender to the other. It was a mailstrum of transfigurations, charms, hexes, jinkses and everything else either man could think of. A stray killing curse from Voldemort's wand had hit his own familiar and Nagini lay dead, the final horcrux having been destroyed as a result. Harry's faithful owl, Hedwig lay dead beside her, due to a bite she received from Nagini. Harry looked down at the body of his long time friends and let one tear escape.

"It ends now tom. You are mortal once more and I'm damn well tired of all this. In fact, I'd venture a guess and say we are both tired of all this. I'm sorry Tom Marvolo Riddle, I hope you find the peace in death you could not find in life. May you find the love you never knew. The love of a mother, love for friends and family, and most important of all, the love you should have had for yourself. It's a shame you will never know these things in life. My only hope is you find them upon the next great adventure." And with that, Harry cleanly beheaded the once Dark Lord and with a flick of his hand, Voldemort and his wand were reduced to ash and scattered on the four winds. It was at this point, Harry heard a familiar song and looked up to see Fawkes swooping down on him. And no sooner had the magnificent avian perched himself atop Harry's shoulder, than they both were engulfed in a burst of flame and sent to Harry's current location. The last thing Harry remembered was crying for all his family and friends before a pare of beautiful blue eyes and the young blonde haired woman they belonged to had knelt down to attempt to comfort him. Before he woke up here.

END FLASHBACK

"Hello friend, I was wondering when you would wake." Said a warm male voice from Harry's left. Harry squinted to try and attempt to get a clearer picture of the man but failed without his glasses.

"Ah. It would appear you are indeed in need of some medical attention. Please do not move, now this will not hurt a bit." And with that, the Doctor ran a dermal regenerator over Harry's eyes, correcting his vision.

"Who are you? And, where am I? More to the point, when am I?" Harry asked, wondering if this was an elaborate illusion setup by a rogue death eater.

"I believe we may be able to answer that." Said another male voice.

A:N

Hey there. Welcome to another fic. I've decided to go off on a tangent as you may have guessed. Ah well, I hope you all like it. And woot! My first cliffy!

Go me!

As always, R&R.

Blind-phoenix


	2. A New Family

My New Life

A:N

You'll find the disclaimer and summary in the Prologue.

Chapter #1. A New Family.

Last time

"Ah. It would appear you are indeed in need of some medical attention. Please do not move, now this will not hurt a bit." And with that, the Doctor ran a dermal regenerator over Harry's eyes, correcting his vision.

"Who are you? And, where am I? More to the point, when am I?" Harry asked, wondering if this was an elaborate illusion setup by a rogue death eater.

"I believe we may be able to answer that." Said another male voice.

Harry looked up into the face of Commander Chakotay. No sooner had their eyes met, than images and thoughts and an overwhelming amount of information began to enter Harry's mind.

"Catherine, get Tuvok in here. This man has somehow managed to access and read my mind. It would seem he now knows who we are and when he is." Chakotay stated, a visible look of distress coming over his face.

"There is no need Commander, I am here." A deep calm voice intoned from his left. Chakotay turned to see the security chief standing next to him, appearing for all the world to be unconcerned by this revelation. However, Tuvok himself was slightly perplexed. How did this young man achieve that feat with nothing more than his eyes? Tuvok knew that in order to 'Mind Meld,' there had to be physical contact between the parties at first, but the youth in front of him was somewhat of an anigma, and presented a challenge. Tuvok liked seemingly difficult challenges, he felt sure there was a logical explanation for all this, but, for now, no explanation would be forth coming as the young man had apparently exhausted himself with that last effort, as evidenced by the snores coming from his direction.

"Now, if you've all had a good look, I'd like to tend to my patient. This is a sick bay, not a circus attraction." The doctor stated, annoyance in his voice. Annika was having none of that, however.

"I will remain. I believe a somewhat familiar face will aid the man in becoming more comfortable with his surroundings. Besides, I found him first!" and with that, Annika did something that made everyone, including the doctor, chuckle as this was so uncharacteristicly unborg like behaviour. She pouted.

"Very well ms. Hansen, you may stay. Only because I like you. Oh, and I need a friendly face here when he wakes. As there is little I can do for him now but wait, I intend on deactivating myself for some much needed down time. My holo emitters are feeling the strain, whereby we come to the crux of the matter. Only you and B'Elanna are any good at recalibrating them. And as Lt. Torres is currently indisposed, the task falls to you." The doctor said, before winking out of existence. Frowning, and muttering darkly about emergency medical holograms using underhanded tactics to keep her in sickbay, Annika was startled therefore when a low chuckle came from behind her. She whipped around, only to see the object of everybody's curiosity staring her directly in the eye. As with Chakotay before her, Harry started to see the memories and knowledge Annika contained within her mind. Annika's eyes widened however, when she received all of Harry's memories and knowledge as well.

"I have to stop doing that. Aw crap! Now I got a headache. Hmm, where did my trunk go? Aw to hell with it. FAWKES!" and after all that, a scarlet and gold phoenix appeared in a burst of flame, triggering the fire suppression unit. With reflexes she would have never guessed he possessed, Annika watched in fascination and no small amount of awe, as Harry jumped up and plucked the phoenix out of the way of the spray of the fire suppression unit.

"I'm sorry old friend, but I know how you hate getting wet. You are a creature of fire after all." Harry said as he stroked the beautiful bird's plumage, causing Fawkes to trill in contentment and nuzzle Harry's chin with his head.

Just then, the sickbay doors flew open as the three senior officers from earlier raced in looking for the threat. It was Janeway who spotted it first.

"Is, is that a phoenix?" She asked hesitantly.

"He is." Harry said, causing the three to look up at Harry.

"Fawkes has now become my familiar. Actually, it'd be fair to say, I've become his familiar." He said as he chuckled quietly to himself. Fawkes however, just squalked and flew over to Annika's shoulder.

"Bloody traitor. At least you have taste, leaving me for a beautiful woman." For the second time that day, Annika did something that was unbecoming for a former borg drone, she blushed.

"How did you do that? Even I couldn't get her to blush, and god knows I tried." Chakotay asked in barely concealed amusement.

"Do you remember what happened to you an hour or so ago Commander?"

"I do. How did you do that?"

"The how isn't important at this time. What is important, is it happened again not a few minutes later with Annika over here. The Difference is, she received all my memories and knowledge as well. And I suspect a good portion of my mind was on her at the time." Harry said, his eyes twinkling brighter than the closest stars. Just then, Harry stiffened, his stare turning icy. Everyone flinched not wanting to be on the receiving end of that stare. Unfortunately for Tuvok, it was he that was on the receiving end of it. Harry's voice was as hard as steel and everyone, Tuvok included trembled at the power behind it.

"You! Vulcan! Do not attempt to enter my mind without my consent!" and with that, Harry rode the probe Tuvok had sent out back to his own mind and began to project images to him. Along with those images, came knowledge. Knowledge of who Harry was, and his life up until now. Harry did not censor anything, and to everyone's amazement, Tuvok's hold on his normally deeply buried emotions was strained beyond anything the two hundred plus year old Vulcan had ever experienced.

"Please! You must stop!" Tuvok rasped out. And just like that, everything was back to normal. Or at least, as normal as anything ever was on Voyager.

"My apologies, Mr. Tuvok. I would like however, to assist you at a later date in strengthening your mental shields. Riding your attacker's probe back to his own mind is a surefire way of entry due to the fact you need an opening in your shields to be able to allow your telepathic probe out." Harry said, no expression on his face.

"That would be acceptable. However, the idea a human is as mentally competent as a Vulcan, is intriguing. I must learn more of your Magic." Tuvok spoke a little hesitantly, not knowing if he could quite believe it yet. To him, magic and the like was simply illogical. 'Oh well, human's can't all be perfect,' He thought. Harry catching the surface thought, just chuckled. Harry, just remembering he had the mother of all headaches, decided to act on it before anyone could ask a question. Gesturing with his hand, the Captain and her first officer were alarmed to see a rift opening in the air in front of Harry. Before either could move to stop him, he reached a hand in and pulled it back out, with a small cube in it. Placing the cube on the ground, he waved his hand over it again, causing it to unshrink.

Everyone watched in fascination as Harry popped the lid on the now resized trunk and proceeded to disappear into it. He came back about thirty seconds later with two vials of a blue liquid. Downing one himself, he was just about to offer one to Tuvok when the doctor reappeared.

"Oh no you don't, I want to scan that first. I'm not about to let you harm the officers of this ship with your, potions." The doctor snatched the vial out of Harry's hand and proceeded to scan it with his tricorder. He frowned, then handed the vial to Tuvok, telling him it was safe for him to drink. Tuvok did so, but grimaced at the taste.

"I'm sorry, but nobody said medicine of any kind had to taste good. Only that it had to be able to work most effectively." Harry twinkled at them all again, berating himself for acting like his old mentor.

"Indeed." Tuvok said, his calm facade back in place.

"If you'll excuse me captain, I must go meditate. The mental battle with Mr. Potter has, left me fatigued." Tuvok said calmly, a small amount of the exhaustion he was feeling entering his voice.

"Very well. Dismissed!" Janeway said in a tone that even Tuvok would never dare disagree with.

"Aye Captain." Tuvok said.

"Oh Tuvok,"

"Captain?" Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

"DO get some sleep as well. Chakotay can take your shift tonight." Janeway said, her face softening.

"I believe I shall do just that." Tuvok replied.

Harry reshrunk his trunk and placed it back in the rift, before gesturing again and closing it.

"First of all, Mr. Potter, I'm Captain Catherine Janeway of,"

"Yes yes I know all that, I'm just curious, where exactly are we? I'm sorry Captain, I've had a hard couple of days and my emotions and magic are not under my full control at the moment. If you'll give me a few seconds, I'll be a little easier to deal with." And to Janeway's astonishment, Harry seemed to go into some kind of trance for a few seconds before snapping back to reality, his demeanour now very much like that of her security chief come tactical officer.

"My god, another Tuvok. You're not going to overwhelm us with logic are you?" Chakotay asked.

"Hardly, I may at times appear sarcastic, snarky, difficult to deal with and generally uncaring, but that's not the case at all. I've seen and done so much in my life that even a Vulcan such as Tuvok, taking into account his considerable mental discipline, would have trouble handling the emotional backlash. That's not to say he couldn't, but from what I now know of Vulcan's in order for them to maintain their sence of balance, they'd need to meditate and assimilate the information over a period of time." Harry postulated.

"You learned all that from your mind trick?" Janeway asked, a note of apprehension in her voice.

"I did. And it's called Legilimency. Any wizard can do it, if they take the time to learn. I however, am a natural Legilimens and Occlumens. Simply put, I'm able to enter other people's minds and close mine off at will. I need no wand or incantation." After the explanation, both Janeway and Chakotay were floored. They had a real live Wizard on their ship! A rolled gold, one hundred percent, wand waving, broomstick riding, potion brewing, wizard! Annika however, just smirked, looking all too smug.

"And you can whipe that look off your face too young lady!" Chakotay said, mock glaring at her. Annika again surprised them by sticking her tongue out at him and rolling her eyes.

"Enough children. Come Mr. Potter, we shall find you some quarters." Janeway said, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Do you mind, I don't feel like walking there." Harry smirked.

"But how?" but before Janeway could finish her question, another phoenix sat next to Fawkes, in place of Harry. The second phoenix flew up and landed on Janeway's shoulder and a voice sounded in her mind.

"(Lead on milady!)" Janeway wasn't sure yet, but she felt that Harry Potter would end up being the death of her.

After making their way to Harry's quarters, they all sat down on the overstuffed couch and Harry flew off of Janeway's shoulder and retransformed mid flight. Janeway and Chakotay explained the computer, replicator and com panel to harry and made their excuses before leaving Harry with Annika. Harry knew it was time to let go of the tight rein he had on his emotions so he could mourn the loss of his friends and his world. And, just like that, all masks and facades fell away, leaving a broken and battered man sobbing on the shoulder of the only one who could possibly understand. The only one who had learned life's lessons all too early, been the cause of the distruction of many lives, and had to carry the guilt with her for the better part of twenty years. Annika, realising Harry knew all her dark and dirty secrets, decided now was a good time to cleanse her soul with some much needed tears, and she too began to cry for what she could never have. Little did she know, that in a few days, her life would be forever changed because of the man she now held. She had no idea she was a witch, and her perceptions of the world would be irrevocably changed because of this. After their catharsis, the two bonded by soul, although neither knew shared a kiss. It was a kiss of thanks and understanding. There was no passion or love behind it, just gratitude and understanding. Both fell asleep on the couch, neither aware that they would become the source of the majority of the crew's amusement over the next few days.

"Would you look at that? I don't believe I've ever seen Annika look so peaceful." Chakotay said in amazement.

"I don't believe I have either. Harry Potter is good for her." Janeway stated.

"You know," Chakotay said ponderingly,

"he just might be." With that, the two most senior officers on Voyager went off to plot how they would prank the couple. Harry and Annika would curse Voyager and her crew to damnation and back, they were sure of this, but they didn't care. Everyone could do with a laugh.

A:N

Here's the second chapter. Hope you like.

Blind-phoenix


	3. Chapter 2 And I thought Q was a letter

My New Life

A/N:

A reviewer asked me what Q's reaction to Harry would be. So then, why don't we find out?

Chapter #2. And I thought Q was a letter of the alphabet?

It had been three days since Harry and Annika's, 'break down'. Three days since Harry's and Voyager's crew's lives were irrevocably changed due to the untimely appearance of the powerful young wizard. Due to there being another Harry on board, Harry opted to use his middle name so as to avoid confusion amongst the crew. Everyone had found out, much to Harry's amusement and their consternation, that the team up of himself and Tom Paris was both the best and worst thing that could happen on Voyager. Harry had been on the holodeck attempting to learn how to pilot the various shuttles and much to Annika's amusement, Voyager herself. Getting frustrated with all the computers, consoles and beeping and blinking, Harry asked the computer to provide him somewhere he could use his broom. Annika was slightly confused, 'Why would Harry need a place to practice sweeping?' Needless to say, when she saw Harry take out a highly polished length of wood with the name Firebolt emblazoned on the side and straddle it, she was curious. She was undeniably gobsmacked, when Harry just kicked off the ground and started performing stunts no sane person would dare to consider. For the first time in her young life, Annika Hansen felt fear and worry that this man would somehow manage to kill himself pulling these stunts. The holodeck doors opened behind her, and she turned only to see Tom Paris grinning.

"Wow! Would you look at that? I've just found me a co-pilot!" Tom Paris was amazed. Nobody had been able to handle his piloting stunts. Tuvok would of course hide his emotions but there was always a noticeable green tinge to the normally stoic Vulcan's complection after a trip with the young pilot.

"Hey you! Wanna learn how to pilot a real flying machine?" Tom shot off, sceptically eyeing Harry's broom.

"Only if you wanna pull some pranks." Harry shot right back, knowing the young man was just attempting to take a cheap shot, and failing most spectacularly.

"Pranks? What did you have in mind? Oh by the way, I'm Tom Paris, and I know who you are. I was briefed when B'Elanna and myself came back from shore leave." Harry liked the guy already. After shaking hands and then conspiring to prank the rest of the crew, save Annika and B'Elanna, thinks just snowballed from there. No crew member was safe when they had Paris'ss ideas and Harry's magic combine. While they could pull off dastardly deeds on their own, together, the pare were simply diabolical! Harry had learned after that how to pilot the Delta Flyer and various other shuttle craft Voyager had at it's disposal. With the coaching of Tom Paris, and the occasional bit of help from Annika and B'Elanna, Harry was as good a pilot as Tom was.

This morning however, things just got plane weird, and that was saying something as Harry was usually in the thick of all things weird.

While Harry and Tom were hashing out ideas for their next prank, which just happened to be on Harry Kim, Harry suddenly sensed a presence behind him.

"Tom, I'm sensing enormous amounts of power just behind me. If whoever it is doesn't let up, his aura will overwhelm me in a matter of minutes." Paris just looked confused until he glanced quickly over Harry's shoulder and his expression immediately darkened.

"Q! What are you doing here!?" Q just looked mildly amused at first then to Tom Paris's amazement, turned serious.

"I'm here Tommy, about your friend there. He's managed to cross space and time and somehow not leave a thing out of place while doing so. He's managed to end up here and from my perceptions it looks as if he's always existed here. What I want to know, is how did you do it boy?" At the mention of 'boy', and the tone of voice used, Harry froze. The blood rushed from his face and he curled up into a ball on the floor begging his uncle to not punish him. Q sensing this, knelt before the young man and began to furiously apologise. Seeing that it would not work, Tom went to summon Annika, but before he could press his finger to the com badge on his uniform, there was a loud, CRACK! And Annika was at Harry's side.

"What the!" Q jumped back from the furious looking female and put his hands up in surrender.

"I-I-I d-didn't d-d-d-do it! I swear!" Q shreaked. The entire mess began to laugh, never before had they seen the omnipotent being cringe in what was unmistakably fear, yet here he was, cowering from this meer mortal.

"If you ever,,, use that tone of voice around harry again, I will not hesitate to painfully remove your genitalia, and feed it to you. Do I make myself clear?" Annika spoke in a calm deadly voice which the voyager crew were scared of and rightly so. For they knew, if anyone were to cross her now, they'd end up in a world of hurt.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" Q squeaked, eliciting another round of laughter. With that done, Annika lifted harry into her arms and with another crack, disappeared from sight.

"Where'd she go? I've never seen her do that before!" Tom Paris exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"That, Tommy was accidental magic. It would seem young Potter has awoken Miss Hansen's magical abilities." Q said seriously. At that point, Captain Janeway wandered into the mess, with Fawkes on her shoulder.

"Ah! Cathy! And, what's this? A phoenix? Well Well Well! Now I see how young potter got here. Was it your magic that brought the lad here fawkes?" Janeway stopped to watch as Q spoke to the bird as if it had human inteligents, and to her surprise, she heard a voice in her head, and if the startled gasps were anything to go by, so did the rest of her crew.

"Indeed I did ancient one. The fledgling had lost all his other friends and his mate, so, I brought him here where he could heal and live out the remainder of his life." The voice said, sounding as if he did things like this all the time.

"But, how did you manage to make it look as if he's always lived here?" Q asked somewhat perplexed.

"Magic." Was the curt reply. And with that, Fawkes flashed away in a brilliant burst of flame.

Mean while, in Harry's quarters, the young former borg drone was wondering what she'd done when Harry seemed to come to himself. Emerald green eyes looked up into her own, and she could see the raw pain in them. She naturally did what anyone in her situation would do. She enfolded the young man into a hug that was able to convey what words could not. Harry after a minute, looked into her eyes and saw the myriad emotions swimming in them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not giving a thought for his own predicament.

"Your magic awoke didn't it?" He asked gently. At this, Annika paled.

"How,,," She managed to squeak out.

"You somehow sensed I was in distress and came to assist me." Harry did his best to sound as flat as a borg drone. He knew that doing so would calm Annika down so she could think rationally.

"Yes, I did." She said softly.

"well then, now your magic has manifest itself, I'll have to teach you how to control it." Harry said with his eyes twinkling, not unlike his former mentor.

"I'm going to need Q's help though." Harry mused as he pondered on how to assist Annika in obtaining a wand. As if his thoughts were being listened in on, Q appeared at that moment.

"Why would you need a rediculus focus to harness your power? It's all about intent. Will it to happen and it will happen. It's as simple as that. Believe in yourself and the fact you can make it happen and it will. There's no need for complicated theory." Q spoke before either could regain their composure.

"You could knock next time." Harry grumbled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Q sulked. At that moment, Fawkes flashed in.

"(Ah. The ancient one and my two favourite fledglings. Just the beings I was looking for.)"

"You can speak?" Annika asked nervously.

"(Of course I can fledgling. I'm a powerful magical being after all.)" Fawkes said a little too smugly for Harry's liking.

"Play nice you over grown chicken or I'll ship you off to kernel sanders. And there'll be no more sherbert lemons!" Harry said, with a mock glare on his face. With that, Fawkes seemed to shrink in stature as he looked in to Harry's avada kedavra Green eyes with his own beady black ones.

"(Please! Not the kernel! I don't want to be basted in those eleven hurbs and spices! Anything but that!)" Fawkes pleaded. This however, became too much for the young wizard and Q, and both of them burst into raucous laughter.

"Kernel Sanders?" Anniks questioned,

"Twentieth century thing my dear." Q said still trying to contain his laughter.

"Now, let's get on with these magic control lessons of yours hmmm? And Harry, you might want to sit in. you might pick up a few more tricks." Q said, for the first time seriously. And with that, the 4 new friends set out on a path of discovery that would forever change their lives.

A/N:

Well, it's been quite the timeHASN'T IT?

I've had writer's block for quite a while now, and I'm hoping that this will be the end of it.

Thanks to everyone of you who've added me to your alerts and favourites and those of you who've reviewed my story, thank you all as well. I won't put a time limit on when the next chapters of any of my fics will be out, just that they will. I need to see where I'm up to again.

Anyways, r&r thanks

Blind-phoenix


End file.
